


Moments like these

by BookOfXentric



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nerf-gun, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfXentric/pseuds/BookOfXentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during moments like these they knew they were recovering. Scott, Stiles and Lydia have a sleepover after Allison’s funeral and end up playing a rowdy game. No pairings. Bad sum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments like these

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posed this on ffn and just remembered I had it, I decided to re-upload it here as well. I wrote it to celebrate the release of season 4 so it's a bit old. I threw it together at 3AM the day before S4 aired... it's not great.

**Quote of the fic:**  
 _“By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest.”  
_ \- Confusius

\---

The bucket list of things Lydia Martin never thought she’d be doing at age seventeen was very long but constituted mainly out of things like: Not having a kid, Not letting anyone know she actually owned a fleece robe (and loved it), Not doing drugs, Not being caught dead wearing sweatpants, Not letting her parent know her life had taken a scary resemblance to Sixth Sense, Not dyeing her hair black and other things along those lines.

And one thing she never thought she’d be doing at seventeen was enjoying a Nerf-gun fight with Stiles and Scott in the McCalls house at 12:30 in the morning… and yes, you guessed it, she was wearing pink sweatpants and a hoodie. She didn’t even own a hoodie. The one she was wearing she’d borrowed from Stiles a few hours earlier. It was a nice shade of green, had a Batman print on the front, was a touch too large and came with the pleasant scent of lavender fabric softener that often accompanied Stiles’ clothing. Lydia didn’t complain, she simply rolled up the sleeves and hoped the fashion police didn’t see her, if they did she’d probably end up facing felony charges but unlike Scott and Stiles she hadn’t committed the worst atrocity of them all… Scott and Stiles were both wearing one-pieces, surely a capital offence.

Lydia wasn’t hard pressed to admit she’d never participated in a Nerf-gun battle before –she wasn’t even sure exactly how or why they ended up playing with Nerf-guns like a couple of small children without alcohol being involved- but it turned out to be a lot more fun than she had ever thought possible.

The three of them had established territories around the house. She had taken cover behind the couch in the living room, Stiles had made the kitchen his territory and, she wasn’t sure, but she thought Scott was hovering somewhere in the hallway close to the stairs.

She heard a creak in the floorboards on her right, probably Scott prowling his way to the kitchen. Then suddenly Stiles’ fake terrified shriek pierced through the house, Scott called out triumphantly and the loud squeals of Nerf-guns were heard as it appeared Scott had located Stiles’ hiding spot behind the kitchen island.

There was a sound of rumble and ruckus, a pained grunt and Scott yelled something like “That’s unfair!”

Stiles’ response was swift and sharp “You’ve got wolfy powers! I’m just levelling the playing field!”

“By throwing Mountain Ash around!”

“Would you rather I use Nordic Blue Monkshood!?”

Lydia looked down at her feet and smiled at their antics. She wiggled her toes inside the white cotton socks (borrowed from Mrs McCall) and quickly decided to stuff the pants inside the socks to prevent from tripping over the too long legs and falling painfully on her face in what would be a disgraceful display that would make the boys laugh at her.

It didn’t take long to promptly pull the socks up and stow the pant legs inside them but by the time she was done Scott and Stiles’ conversation was in another place altogether. “~~fine little layer of green fur covering it and not even I can work with that…. and I’m good at cooking food out of things most people would throw in the garbage can!” She almost felt compelled to go in there and ask Stiles what the conversation was actually about and exactly what had a _‘fine little layer of green fur_ ’ but she decided against it. Stiles obviously had something pent up that needed to get out; and when something involves green fur you don’t usually want the details.

That’s when Lydia realized her perfect opportunity. The boys were preoccupied arguing over… fuzzy green food.

She immediately grabbed the Nerf-gun, lunged from her position and towards the kitchen as fast as she could and, with a battle cry of “LEEROY JENKINS!” (first thing that came to mind) opened flashing, beeping, screeching fire on the unsuspecting occupants.

The surprised looking boys yelped and dived for cover behind the kitchen island, scrambling for their guns but Lydia still had the upper hand the moment of surprise had given her and –while giggling madly- she rushed from the kitchen back to the living room and her shelter behind the couch. It was her HQ and according to the rules of the game she should be safe there.

The boys followed her, slipping across the floor and knocking over a chair in their haste to catch up and pay back.

Scott skidded to a halt and growled something about mean, insubordinate pack members and unfair tactics while Stiles just sniggered and swiftly turned his Nerf-gun on him with a happy whoop. Scott swore -but they could hear the laughter in his voice- and yelled “Traitor!” after him as Stiles dashed from the room as fast as his legs could carry him to take cover behind the island once again.

Lydia swallowed back her giggles at the look on Scott’s face and the sight of Stiles’ retreating back as he vaulted over the overturned chair and slipped sideways around the corner with a clumsy skid of flailing arms and legs.

They spent about the next ten minutes shooting wildly at each other from their base camps, giggling, whooping and laughing hysterically. Stiles flattened himself over the countertop and placed a colander on his head as he shot uncontrollably at Scott who used a coat hanger as a shield. Worst. Shield. Ever. (Had it been a real gun and not a Nerf he would have stood a better chance had he used his cell phone as a shield.)

This was definitely the most fun they had had in weeks but Lydia was half convinced the neighbours would call the police if Stiles shrieked like that again. They might think someone was being murdered in a slow and imaginative way.

After about ten minutes they ran out of steam. Stiles disappeared behind the kitchen island breathing heavily and Lydia thought she heard Scott slip up the stairs. She crouched down on the floor and fell back against the back of the couch, releasing the breath she felt she’d been holding for the past ten minutes.

But her respite didn’t last long.

She heard a noise from the hallway; a creak and sort of scraping sound. Lydia immediately engaged warrior mode and pressed herself against the couch with the Nerf-gun at ready. She took a few deep breaths to steady her madly beating heart so as to not alert Scott of her location (though he probably had a fair idea).

Without getting up from the crouched position Lydia held her breath and modelled herself against the couch as she half crawled half skid closer to the hallway and the, hopefully, unsuspecting Alpha who was trying to sneak up on her.

There was the sound of a boot touching the hallway floor and Lydia leaped out from behind the couch, thrusting herself forward as soundlessly as possible and fired.

Her Nerf-gun flashed brilliantly orange, screeched and squealed loudly with a shrill sound that had most likely driven a fair amount of parents and other sane adults insane over the years (seriously what was the toy-makers thinking when they designed these things?) and well… her usually fast brain connected a second too late…

…she just shot a stunned looking Sheriff Stilinski in the face with a Nerf-gun.

At the realization of exactly who was standing in the doorway her brain made some quick thinking and even quicker decision making: she might as well play it all the way out; she’d made a fool of herself either way. (She had never been happier that it was a Nerf-gun she was holding and not one of those things that shot little plastic arrows with suction-cups attached at the end. Though, had so been the case, it would have made for an even more hilarious sight.)

Lydia decided to save face by grinning toothily as she hooted and, with a victory sign, sprinted in the opposite direction. Much to the utter amusement of the Sheriff who broke down laughing at the sight of Lydia Martin dressed in Stiles’ Batman hoodie shooting him in the face with a Nerf-gun as he entered the McCall residence to check up on the kids and then, without a word, ran away howling hysterically.

THE END


End file.
